Secretos
by Matias-the-killer
Summary: ¿Que paso luego de que Stan haya encontrado los tres libros? ¿Que succesos les esperaran a los hermanos misterio y a sus nuevos amigos? ¿Habra mas que solo tres libros?
1. Chapter 1

_**El fic es como un episodio después del de final de temporada así que disfrútenlo **_

**Comienza el caos y la diversión **

Era una tarde normal en gravity falls Soos y Wendy trabajaban en la tienda del misterio mientras que Stan al parecer estaba en el sótano mientras tanto en un bosque dos hermanos, gemelos estaban investigando sus nombres…eran Mable y Dipper, el hermano tenía una lámpara mientras que la hermana se limitaba solo a mirar el paisaje

-Oye Dipper ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando?-pregunto Mabel poniéndose al frente del hermano mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-No lo sé creo que…20 minutos-dijo Dipper mirando su reloj sin dejar de caminar

-¡Te toque atrápame si puedes!-dijo Mabel tocando a Dipper y corriendo en otra dirección

-¿Oh si? ¡Entonces prepárate!-dijo Dipper corriendo tras su hermana

Luego de unos minutos sin tener una pista de su paradero Dipper sintió que alguien lo observaba detrás de unos arbustos

-Oh…ya te encontré Mabel-dijo Dipper confiando saltando hacia unos arbustos por detrás de el

-¿Buscas a alguien?-pregunto una voz diferente de la que esperaba el chico

-Lo siento…-Dipper alza la vista encontrándose cara a "cara" con algo que ni siquiera lo tenía-¡AAAAHHHH!-Dipper se asustó de tal modo que Dipp salió corriendo con la respiración agitada hasta que llego a la cabaña del misterio

-Wow amigo descansa…parecía que viste a un fantasma-dijo Soos con una escoba

-No, creo que fue algo peor-dijo Dipper

-Oye ¿Dónde está Mabel?-pregunto Soos

Dipper abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a salir corriendo pero esta vez en dirección al bosque busco y busco en todas partes sin dar con su paradero hasta que cerró los ojos se arrodillo y dio un par de golpes al suelo frustrado y desesperada

-Hola Dipper-dijo la voz de Mabel

Dipper rápidamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que ese mismo monstruo que ahora podía distinguir que era uno de gran tamaño, brazos y piernas largos sin cara o mejor dicho ningún rasgo superficial tan blanco como la misma nieve y con un traje como un ejecutor estaba columpiando a Mabel en uno de sus muchos tentáculos que aparecía en su espalda

-¡Mabel ten cuidado puede ser poderoso!-dijo Dipper alarmado

-¿Peligroso? Pero si el me ayudo a encontrarte, no es peligroso-dijo Mabel

El hombre bajo a Mabel al suelo junto con Dipper

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunto Dipper a "eso"

-Te lo voy a explicar…primero que nada no les diré mi nombre pueden llamarme Slenderman, vine aquí a por tu tío-dijo el hombre ahora conocido como Slenderman

-¿Nuestro tío te llamo?-pregunto Mable confundida

-No vengo por asuntos personales-dijo Slenderman

-Si el asunto es dinero…temo que mi tío no va a dárselo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-dijo Dipper

-No, yo soy lo que ustedes llaman "creepypastas", nosotros asustamos a los humanos y en una que otra ocasión lo matamos para nuestro beneficio-dijo Slenderman

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte si asesinas personas inocentes?!-pregunto Dipper

-La verdad solo a los que son unos criminales y sin vergüenzas, no nos interesan ustedes…o eso creíamos…cuando los observe por error el primer día de su verano…pude notar por un amigo que ustedes eran especiales sin temor a lo desconocido y llegarlo a conocer ustedes son únicos con sus amigos incluso ese viejo Stan que se la pasa estafando a la gente…pero algo paso-dijo Slenderman

-Si somos especial pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Mabel

-Verán su tío de algún modo arruino toda esa mierda de espacio-tiempo pero en el mismo espacio-tiempo sé que parece raro o ridículo pero sé que tramo algo y debemos averiguarlo pronto porque mis amigos están enloqueciendo…bueno la mayoría ya ni conoce quien es su amigo y quien no-dijo Slenderman

-Bueno vayámonos rápido-dijo Dipper que corría hacia la cabaña seguido por su hermana y el sujeto

**En la cabaña del misterio**

Dipper busco al otro lado de una puerta, Mabel jugaba con los botones de la máquina de dulces y Slenderman se para sin hacer nada o eso parecía

-Bueno no está en la sala-dijo Dipper cerrando la puerta

-Tampoco afuera o en la sala o en su habitación-dijo Slenderman

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Mabel mientras seguía jugando con los botones de la máquina de dulce

-Porque lo busque telepáticamente-dijo Slenderman

Cuando Mabel presiono otro botón la máquina de dulces se hizo a un lado mostrando otra habitación

-Eso no lo sabía-dijo Dipper impresionado mientras miraba el lugar

Todos entraron y cuando lo hicieron Mabel no pudo evitar el impulso de tocar un botón y fue el del último piso

-¡Mabel!-dijo Dipper molesto

-¡Perdón! Sabes como soy cuando veo un botón ellos me llaman-dijo Mabel

-Sera mejor que entremos-dijo Slenderman

Ellos entraron y bajaron hasta la tercera planta en donde había algo parecido o más bien era un laboratorio

-¿Desde cuándo esta este lugar?-pregunto Dipper

-No lo sé pero se ve totalmente genial-dijo Mabel mirando unos botones-"Ellos me llaman" pensó al parecer hipnotizada y presionando varios botones

-¡No Mabel!-dijo Dipper

Las luces de una habitación se encendieron mostrando un aparato extraño parecido a un portal

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Dipper

-Parece un portal-dijo Mabel

-¿Pero a dónde llevara?-pregunto Slenderman abriendo la puerta

Los tres entraron a la habitación y Slenderman estaba acercándose al portal hasta que tropezó y cayó al portal

-¡Slenderman nooo!-gritaron ambos

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí dejo el cap espero les haya gustado **


	2. ¿París?

-Chicos miren esto-dijo Slenderman al otro lado del portal

-Uf que bien no estás muerto-dijo Dipper

-Vamos allá-dijo Mabel entrando al portal de golpe

Dipper los siguió y al entrar noto que estaba en una habitación de un hotel

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Mabel

-Estamos en una habitación de hotel-Dipper se dirige a otro lado esta vez mirando la ventana descubriendo no solo que ya no estaban en Gravity Falls sino que también en un país diferente y además estaba nevando-¡Wow chicos miren esto!-dijo impresionado

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Slenderman

-¿En qué país estamos?-pregunto Mabel

-Estamos en Gran Bretaña-dijo Slenderman

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Dipper

Slenderman señalo una torre con un reloj gigante y debajo de este estaba una bandera que Slender dijo

-¿Cómo volveremos?-pregunto Mabel

-No lo sé-dijo Slenderman

-¡¿Estaremos aquí atrapados para siempre?!-pregunto Dipper preocupado

-¡OH NO! Olvide alimentar a pato-dijo Mabel

Ella se fue corriendo a un corredor

-¡Mabel!-dijo Dipper corriendo pero cuando abrió la puerta un hombre con uniforme azul, botones amarrillos y hombreras no más de 35 años se presento al frente de ellos

Slenderman se oculto en una esquina ocultándose de la vista del hombre

-Perdón pero no recuerdo que ustedes hayan estado aquí antes o después pero hacen mucho escándalo y eso no lo permitiré les pido que dejen el hotel en este momento-dijo el hombre señalando el corredor y la salida

-Pero señor…-Dipper fue interrumpido

-¡Pero, nada se van a ir ahora!-el hombre se acerca a ellos

Slenderman se acerco al hombre con un tentáculo lo agarro y lo alzo por el cuello cuando el hombre se quedo petrificado, en donde debería estar los ojos de Slender aparecieron dos brillos color verde dejando al hombre a merced de Slenderman

-Mira nosotros pagamos este hotel por tiempo indefinido anotado donde quieras y no lo olvides al menos que te lo ordene-dijo Slenderman

Dipper se quedo observando la escena, el hombre se fue con una cara inexpresiva

-¿Control mental?-pregunto Dipper

-Solo lo hago cuando lo necesito pero…-Slenderman se agarra la cabeza adolorido y cae al piso

-¡Slender!-Dipper lo agarra y difícilmente lo deja acostado en su cama

-"Tengo que buscar a Mabel pronto" pensó Dipper

Dipper agarro la llave de un estante que estaba al lado de la mesa y cierra con llave la puerta supuso que no sería difícil para el abrir la puerta

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

Mabel estaba corriendo pensando que podría llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo pero de todas formas sin dinero ni pasaporte o tiempo podría volver así como así a casa, ella llego a un callejón sin salida

-"Mejor espero que Dipper me ayude, el sabrá como solucionar esto" pensó Mabel dando media vuelta

Cuando empezó a caminar se encontró sola en la nieve, cayó al piso hasta que una sombra misteriosa la llevo a otra parte

**Momentos después**

Dipper llego al mismo callejón donde estaba Mabel, Dipper trato de encontrar una pista para el paradero de Mabel pero no lo encontró

-¡Rayos!-dijo Dipper caminando hacia otra parte

Dipper camino por el callejón hasta que se encontró con algo, era como una estatua, tenia una cabeza con cuernos parecido al de un demonio, el cuerpo humano pero con alas de murciélago, el se acerco a Dipper con mucha velocidad

-¡AAAHHH! !¿Que es eso?!-pregunto Dipper saliendo del callejón y corriendo a la calle

Dipper corrió mas rápido pero tropezó, cuando esa cosa iba a atrapar a Dipper Slender salio de la nada y con sus tentáculos lo hace trizas

-Oh rayos esa cosa casi me agarra, gracias amigo-dijo Dipper levantándose del piso

-¿Esa cosa era una gargola?-pregunto Slender

-Eso creo-dijo Dipper-pero ahora lo que me importa es donde esta Mabel-

Dipper miro a Slender unos segundos, hasta que el bajo la "vista"

-Creo que la encontré, esta cerca de aquí-dijo Slender

-¿Como sabes donde esta?-pregunto Dipper asombrado

-Tengo telepatia y puedo encontrar a quien sea si esta en la misma ciudad-dijo Slenderman

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que Slender se detuvo y luego Dipper, Slenderman fijaba su vista en una casa abandonada

-¿Esta ahí?-pregunto Dipper

-Si-dijo Slenderman

Ambos entraron por una puerta con polvo, el polvo se disperso mucho, costaba ver para Dipper pero para Slender no

-¡Hay! ¡achu! ¡mucho! ¡achu! ¡polvo! ¡achu! ¡aquí!-dijo Dipper estornudando

Cuando polvo se disperso, pudieron ver a una sombra hasta que la distinguieron, igual de alta que Dipper, tenia una el cabello rubio y ojos color café, una camisa naranja, shorts negros y zapatos rojos con amarillo, era una chica, ella sin decir nada agarro a Dipper de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia ella, puso un pie al frente y Dipper se cayo al piso, luego salto hacia Slenderman y le propino un puño en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder

-¡Dipper! ¡Slendy!-grito Mabel entrando a la misma habitación y abrazando a su hermano

-¡Mabel! ¡entra en la cocina, estos tipos son peligrosos!-dijo la chica de cabello rubio

-No, el es mi hermano-dijo Mabel señalando a Dipper-y el es mi nuevo amigo Slender-ella señala a Slenderman

-¿Son tus amigos?...vaya si que eres rara Mabel-dijo la chica rubia

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Dipper levantándose

-Soy Angélica-dijo la rubia-perdón pero pensé que iban a matar a Mabel, la saque de un callejón hace poco-

-Gracias, no se que hubiera pasado si le hubiera pasado algo-dijo Dipper

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Angélica

-Bueno chicos-dijo Slenderman-volvamos al hotel antes que se haga de noche

-!Esperen! no podemos dejar a angélica sola, no tiene a nadie-dijo Mabel

-¿De verdad no tienes a nadie?-pregunto Dipper

-Tengo una hermana menor pero la estoy buscando y no la encuentro-dijo angélica

-Entonces ven a nuestro departamento ¿no hay problema verdad?-pregunto Dipper mirando a Slender

-No-dijo Slender

-Yupi pijamada-dijo Mabel

Ellos fueron al departamento e instalaron a Mabel y a angélica en la cama mientras que Dipper y Slenderman en el suelo sin saber que alguien los miraba desde lejos...


	3. Capitulo 3

**El secuestro de Slendy**

Los rayos del sol salieron por la ventana y chocaron contra la cara de Dipper obligándolo a abrir lenta y cansadamente los ojos, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos pero dudo unos segundos al ver a un Slenderman de pie con pijama verde con botones del lado izquierda hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello de con mucha velocidad

-¡AAAAHHH!-grito Dipper asustando dando un brinco

-¿Asustado amiguito?-pregunto Slenderman

-Cállate me sorprendió-dijo Dipper molesto

-Vamos Dipper no tienes que estar molesto-dijo Mabel despertándose

-Bueno da igual ¿Qué van a desayunar?-pregunto Slenderman

-¡HOTCKEYS!-gritaron los tres al unísono

Slenderman se fue dejando solo a los tres chicos con la televisión

**Mientras tanto en la cabaña**

Soos estaba buscando al parecer algo, busco detrás de la máquina de dulces **(ignorando torpemente el ENORME hueco con luces detrás de la maquina), **detrás de los espejos y en el baño, luego Soos se sentó cansado en el sofá, en ese momento entro Wendy con una lata de soda y miro de reojo a Soos

-Ey Soos recuerda que Stan nos cobra 20 dólares ¿Dónde están los gemelos?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de su soda

-No encuentro a los chicos-dijo Soos como si nada

Wendy automáticamente escupió la soda derramándola en el piso y dejándola con cara de sorpresa

-¿Hola?...vinimos para saber cómo están nuestros pequeños angelitos-dijo una voz familiar para Wendy

Ella se fue corriendo en dirección, era lo que temía, eran un hombre de aproximadamente 34 años, de pelo castaño, ojos negros, con remera negra a rayas azules y pantalones con zapatos marrones y una mujer de unos 35 años, ojos y pelo anaranjados, tenía una blusa negra y chaqueta purpura, pantalones de color azul y zapatillas rojas

-¿Dónde están Dipper y Mabel?-pregunto el hombre

Era lo que Wendy temía, eran los SR. Pines, ella los recordaba de fotos de fiestas y una que otra reunión donde Stan estafaba a casi todas las personas de la ciudad

-Señores Pines que alegría soy Wendy la empleada de Stan-dijo Wendy

-Mucho gusto soy Richard Pines y ella es mi esposa María Pines-dijo el hombre **(quiero decirles que acabo de inventar los nombres obviamente es solo para que lo entiendan)**

-Mucho gusto, siéntense aquí y nosotros les traeremos a los chicos-dijo Wendy

La pareja se sentó en una de las sillas baratas de Stan, Wendy se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Soos embobado mirando la tele en donde se veía un comercial de comida para burros

-Yo podría comiendo eso-dijo Soos babeando el piso

-¡Soos tenemos problemas!-susurro Wendy a Soos

Soos se le quedo mirándole un poco extraño, Wendy rápidamente agarro a Soos y lo hizo mirar en donde estaba los señores Pines

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-Wendy parecía nerviosa

En eso Soos mira unas cosas esparcidas en un lado de la habitación y de repente chasqueo los dedos

-Tengo una idea-dijo Soos

"Estamos en problemas" pensó Wendy

**Mientras tanto en Paris**

Dipper les contaba a Angelica y a Mabel un relato de terror con las luces apagadas con una linterna alumbraba su cara

-Y de repente el hombre esbelto con traje apareció detrás de los niños con sus largos tentáculos y sin facciones en su rostro y empezó a clavarle sus tentáculos en los niños, los pocos que estaban vivos fueron arrastrados hasta el bosque donde nadie sabía que más paso de ellos, hasta hoy en día "eso" persigue a los niños-dijo Dipper

Ambas chicas estaban asustadas pero para mala suerte de ellos las luces se encendieron, era Slenderman con uno de sus tentáculos en el interruptor, los chicos se asustaron tanto que empezaron a gritar

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunto Slendy

-Oh eres tu amigo nos diste un enorme susto-dijo Dipper lanzando un suspiro de alivio

-¿Podemos irnos al parque de diversiones?-pregunto Angelica como si fuera una niña de 10 años

Los hermanos miraron a Slendy con los ojos como gatitos, Slenderman suspiro

-Muy bien chicos-dijo Slenderman

-¡Sí!-gritaron los tres chicos

Slenderman agarro a los chicos con sus tentáculos, cerró la puerta y ambos desaparecieron del hotel y llegaron al parque de diversiones

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Angelica

-Es un pequeño truco que me aprendí hace mucho tiempo-dijo Slender

-¡MONTAÑA RUSA!-gritaron los chicos corriendo con mucha velocidad hacia el juego

Cuando los chicos estaban haciendo fila, Slenderman toca el hombro de Dipper y rápidamente empieza a transformarse rápidamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ahora tenía cara, pelo igual que el chico, ojos negros, su traje cambio a una camisa negra, jeans grises y zapatos negros

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijeron asombrados

-Es para pasar desapercibido y todos creerán que somos gemelos-dijo Slenderman como si nada

-Disculpa pero ese puesto está ocupado-dijo Mabel un poco molesta

Justo en ese momento se subieron al monorraíl, cuando empezó el juego ascendieron hasta lo más alto, Dipper estaba sentado junto con Angelica, Mabel y Slenderman estaban sentados detrás de ellos

-¿Oye porque ellos van al frente?-pregunto Mabel susurrándole a su compañero

-Pensé que a Dipper le gustaría estar un momento a solas con ella-dijo en una sonrisa burlona

-No entiendo-dijo Mabel

Cuando el juego empezó a bajar rápidamente Angelica mientras gritaba abrazaba a Dipper mientras este sujetaba su gorra sin darse cuenta que estaba abrazando a Angelica

-Oh ya entendí-dijo Mabel

Luego comenzaron a subir más y volvió a bajar pero esta vez giraban mientras subían y luego bajo dando muchas MUCHAS vueltas para que finalmente bajara y se detuviera de repente, si bien era algo corto el viaje no había persona que no tuviera ganas de vomitar en ese momento

-No fue tan malo ¿verdad chicos?-dijo Slenderman

Cuando miraba en el asiento donde estaban los chicos se dio cuenta tarde que se fueron como almas que lleva el diablo hacia el baño

-Que sensibles-dijo Slenderman

-Ni que lo digas-una voz muy aguda y muy cerca

Rápidamente una aguja entra en el cuello de Slendy y le inyecta un líquido verde azulado dejando inconsciente al pobre Slender

**Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio en Gravity Falls**

Wendy entro a la misma habitación donde estaban los señores Pines, ella estaba nerviosa pero para encubrirlo empezó a sonreír aunque aún se le notaba

-¿Y dónde están nuestros hijos?-pregunto el padre de los chicos

-Ellos están enfermos y ahora están durmiendo en su habitación-dijo Wendy

-Ok déjame verlos-dijo la madre

Ella entra a la habitación y ve dos bultos enredados en camas diferentes, en uno de ellos tenía la característica gorra del chico, ella te toca a ambos en la frente y sintió un poco de calor en ellos

-Que se mejoren-susurro en una tierna voz antes de cerrar la puerta

Volvió abajo en la misma habitación

-Vámonos déjenlos descansar-dijo la madre

El padre se fue no sin antes agradecer a Wendy su hospitalidad

Yo: NANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!

Slenderman: *me tapa la boca con sus tentáculos* ¡dios cantas tan mal! Bueno dejando tu horrible canto manden mucho rewiews o si no yo apareceré en tu habitación todas las noches y te torturare


End file.
